Ultima carta
by Miss Marlene
Summary: La última carta a nadie del más joven traidor de los Black. Regulus Black. Spoilers del 6º libro


**Hola a todo el mundo otra vez. No me he pasado por aqui, ni he subido nada en mucho tiempo, pero tengo la excusa de que tenía muchos exámenes (que por cierto podían haber salido mejor) y demás y muy poco tiempo...**

**Esto es casi un drabble más que un one-shot...Es de Regulus, ya que tengo fé en una teoría que todo el mundo (si hen leído el 6º)debería conocer ya...ESTO ESTA BASADO EN EL 6º LIBRO, CONTIENE SPOILERS, y de hecho no creo que se entienda nada sin haber leído HBP. Asi que avisados quedais.**

**Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a JK Rowling, a la Warner y demás.**

**Muchas gracias a Joanne Distte, que lo leyó hace ya tiempo...y me dijo donde estaba metiendo la pata hasta el fondo para que tuviera tiempo de sacarla antes de hacer el ridículo.**

* * *

**Última carta**

Dicen que quiero ser como él. Es mentira.

Dicen que admiro su valor en secreto, que me siento vacío y solo porque nos ha dejado. Pero eso no es cierto. Lo único cierto es que se lo debo todo a él y entre otras cosas, le estoy agradecido. Mi ambición, que es mi condena y mis alas al mismo tiempo, mi posición, de heredero en el tapiz de los Black, incluso mi mala salud, y mi muerte ya acordada serán, irremediablemente por su culpa. Él nació primero y me hizo ver lo que estaba mal, y despertó el deseo de ser un Black en mí, de ser lo que él no era, nació primero y se llevó la atención, y la salud, y la fuerza de los ancestros que adornan nuestras paredes, y lo único que me ha dejado es un rastro de huellas sobre un camino que no debo tomar. En un camino equivocado, pero marca algo. Yo nunca estuve perdido porque sabía hacia donde debía caminar: hacia el lado contrario.

Yo no pude, como él, caminar a zancadas, correr gritando hacia donde sus pies le llevaran, yo paseaba de puntillas por salones y pasillos húmedos, escuchando detrás de cada cerradura las voces que nunca decían la verdad, o la decían a medias. Y aprendí a entenderles, y a sentir compasión de ellos. Dicen que estamos atrapados y que tenemos miedo al Señor Tenebroso, y en realidad creo que tenemos más miedo de lo demás. Yo voy a morir, no tengo miedo. Pero tendría pánico si tuviera que vivir sin un propósito.

Saber que soy un traidor toda mi vida. Un traidor dos veces. Ahora en cambio, quizás con dolor, o quizás en un momento, dejaré de ser un traidor, y un mortífago, y un espía, y un hermano. Pero siempre seré un Black.

Un Black no lo es más porque agache la cabeza ante un Señor fuerte, como opina Bellatrix, que solo busca una orden para hacer brotar la sangre a borbotones, como si esa sangre inocente le diera la vida. Y no un Black como Andi que ha huído, o mi hermano, que ha desertando. O Cissa que piensa que es una Malfoy.

Llegué aquí ayer, con ese elfo loco que tuve que arrastrar hasta casa porque apenas podía moverse. Quise dejarlo ahí, pero después de lo que ha hecho por mi, quise al menos, si va a morir, que viese por última vez a mi madre, ya que parece le es tan devoto.

Se agitaba como si intentase morderme, pero estaba inconsciente, y dudo que incluso Kreacher pueda hacerlo en ese estado. De todas formas fue una buena idea llevarlo conmigo, sabía que me esperaban medidas de seguridad, y ha resultado ser útil. Y no puedo dejar de preguntarme qué es lo que veía cuando parecía vivir su peor pesadilla retorciéndose y aullando en el suelo.

Lo que saqué de aquella cueva me lo esperaba. Pero no pienso destruirlo. Quiero que cuando muera, sepan que lo encontré yo. Un Black. El Black correcto. Su orgullo, el heredero, el mortífago.

Quizás digan que me dejé llevar por la piedad, y que deserté porque tenía miedo de ver la muerte. De nuevo estarán equivocados. Yo confío en la superioridad de mi raza. Y por eso sacrifico mi vida, y mi apellido que se perderá con mi muerte, al menos con honor. Si Sirius sobrevive a la guerra, si Sirius conserva nuestra sangre, la casa de los Black habrá caído de todas formas. Y sin embargo, cuando tomé la mano temblorosa de mi padre mientras deliraba de fiebre, dijo su nombre. Dijo "Sirius". ¿Nos parecemos tanto? Me lo pregunto a menudo, y me sorprende que en realidad no me importe la respuesta.

Yo no voy a permitir que aquel a quien llamaba Señor alcance la inmortalidad, un sangre mestiza. Heredero de Slytherin y sangre mestiza. Que ironía.

Andando de puntillas como toda la vida, entre las sombras, encuentras información valiosa. Los libros de Severus, la Legeremancia, las conversaciones oídas por casualidad...todo delante de mis ojos. Y al final lo vi muy claro.

Si consiguiera hacer que Bella me creyese...pero eso es imposible. El único que sabe mi secreto fue aquel me dio toda la información. ¿Estoy acaso siendo utilizado como peón por Snape, que me manda a hacer aquello a lo que él no se atreve? Esta guerra no es entre Dumbledore y el Señor Tenebroso. Es entre dos sangres impuras del mismo bando. Y dicen que los Black son retorcidos...

El Horcrux está ahora a salvo, en Grimmauld Place, y ni siquiera Él podrá encontrarlo. Pero con suerte lo encontrará aquel que deba vencerle. Y ahora, esperando un nuevo día que será para mí el último, solo espero que aquel que deba vencerle proteja nuestra Sangre.

R.A.B


End file.
